


Write Me A Love Novel

by MonsterWhale



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, author! vlad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterWhale/pseuds/MonsterWhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an OTP prompt by amitymikey. Danny unknowingly meet his favorite author while he is wandering through a bookstore. And this author may or may not want something more than a passing compliment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vlad Masters

Vlad Masters was well known for not only scrabbling his way into the marketplace much like a ghost, but for also miraculously becoming the mayor of Amity Park.

He liked to keep conversations short, and relations shorter. He was a man of many words that he liked to keep to himself. However a part of him thought his words deserved to have a day in the limelight, he became some sort of published author under the name of Vlad Plasmius.

Now these books didn't bring him fame or fortune, but instead offered him refuge from a life he often wanted to escape from. He had very few fans as his books fell blended into the mass of newly published authors. He didn't mind however, they were a paradise still.

He found himself at the door of the bookstore near the center of Amity Park, swaddled in warm winter clothes and arms ready to carry the stacks of books that would become his weekend vacation.

He nodded subtly to the flushed bookkeeper, offering a hand to her as she struggled to gather the books toppling this way and that. She murmured an apology and a gracious 'thank you' returning to her sorting. Vlad made his way through the store, looking carefully over the crisp books and occasionally pulling a book out of it's place and checking the summary with judgeful eyes.

It surprised him when he went to grab a book with a dark green cover and another hand clashed into his. A nervous laugh brought his attention to the person standing to his right. A bright yet timid smile adorned a pale face and it sent a quick flutter to Vlad's heart.

"Uh! You are a fan of his?" The young man asked forcing Vlad out of his stupor.

Gazing down to the book, he realized he was about to take one of his own books, "Of some sort." He replied in a croak.

The younger man flashed a dazzling smile towards Vlad, "He inspired me a lot! He's amazing, isn't he?"

Vlad was at a loss for words, he was meeting someone who supported his books. Who liked him because of the books he wrote and not because of his money, or his title as mayor.

"Yes, indeed he is." He murmured distracted by the other man's locks that seemed to endlessly sprawl across his head in an inky mess.

He blinked, "Pardon?"

"Oh!" Danny said as though he realized he had mumbled the sentence, "I said I wish he'd do a book signing, I definitely want a autograph!" Vlad tilted his head, unsure if the young man recognized him at all.

"Vlad Masters." He said with a chuckle, offering his hand towards the younger man who gawked a bit, it was clear now he had no clue until then that he was speaking with the mayor.

"Uh, Danny. I'm Danny." He awkwardly replied gripping the hand quickly. "Did you want to buy that book?" Vlad decided he wanted to see this kid again, and so he picked up the book and took it to the register. Paying for it quickly, he signed a short note in the front cover, and returned to Danny, who seemed glum that the last book was being taken. He nudged the thick book into the young man's hands before quickly taking his leave before Danny had the chance to protest.


	2. Daniel Fenton

Danny had never been a really big book fan. In fact he hated to read before his sister, Jazz lent him a book about a young ghost heroine in Amity Park. Intrigued by the surreal version of his hometown described in the light novel, he diligently read it from cover to cover. He was disappointed to find that there was no sequel to the young ghost boy's adventures but his sister offered to lend him another book by the same author.

He had hit a break through then, he obsessively collected the rest of the Phantom writer's novels. Through research he found that the author wrote under an alias, and he was barely known!

Danny sulked for days after finding this out,there was no way he'd ever get meet him!

The only thing that got him out of his room was the fact that Plasmius had a new book out, and it was in fact the sequel to the Ghost boy's adventures, and his books were always available in the Amity Park bookstore.

"No Jack! He's reading! And excelling in school too, I'm worried something's wrong." He heard his mother croon proudly though her voice was thick with worry.

Jack seemed to be distracted and after a grunt or two he spoke up, "Don't worry about him Maddikins! He's a Fenton and Fentons always do fine!"

Jazz scoffed,"Scientists believe that knowledge and the way people perceive things have nothing to do with genetics."

"Of course not, Jazz." Danny droned, and Jazz and Maddie looked back to him.

"Danny! We weren't saying anything bad!"

Danny laughed, "Why so defensive then?" Jazz swatted at him and Maddie shook her head at their behavior.

"Can I go to the bookstore?" Jazz perked up at the thought and her hand shot up into the air.

"I'll take him!"

Maddie nodded, "I suppose you can go, just be back in time for lunch."

"We will!" Danny yelled, shoving his arms into his coat and yanking the door open.

Jazz had grabbed the keys to her small turquoise car, that she had received as a birthday present just a week before.

"Are you sure you can drive?" Danny teased, wrinkling his nose.

Jazz swing her legs into the vehicle and looked at him through the open passenger door, "I'll make sure to avoid stop signs, dear brother."

Danny chortled, stepping in and closing the door, "I'd really rather you didn't."

"I know how to drive." Jazz said with a roll of her eyes and a turn of the car keys.

As the engine flared to life, as did the radio with a loud voice over breaking the silence that ensued between the two siblings. Danny cracked up, beating his hand on the dash as the deep voice began a lecture on the minds of the mentally ill.

"Oh, shut up." Jazz muttered, although amused by her brother's breakdown.

Danny watched the girl fumble with the radio while wiping away his tears with mirth, "Sorry Jazz, it's just hard to believe that you don't fake all this."

"What? Being myself is unusual?"

Danny stifled another snort,"For you? Never." He replied sarcastically.

Jazz actually snorted at Danny's bluntness. "Well, I never judged you." She sniffed in a stuck-up manner. "Not even when you peed your pants that one time."

"Jazz!" She tittered, pulling swiftly into an available parking spot.

"Come on." She said, exiting the car.

She abandoned him at the store door, telling him to stay within a certain distance, before taking off down the rows of books with powerful strides.

Danny searched for the newly released book, hoping to find it among the colorful covers in the 'Just Out' section.

He turned from the bookshelf, without finding what he was searching for, and moving on to a nearby shelf he was pulled in by the dark green cover of a book. And without a moment's hesitation he reached for it, clashing hands with someone next to him. Danny let out a nervous laugh and murmured an apology that seemed to fall upon deaf ears. He tried again, stumbling out an question this time. He managed to have a slightly one-sided conversation with the silver haired man.

He looked familiar but Danny couldn't place his face. But it surprised him when he introduced himself as the mayor. The man had handed him the book and walked off quickly. Danny would have to thank him sometime. He hugged the book tightly as he made his way back to his sister's side.

Danny was shocked, he hasn't expected to meet the mayor today, neither had thought the mayor would buy him a book!

He was brimming with excitement by the time they made it home and quickly dashed to his room to start reading the new book. However he found that when he opened it there was neat cursive scrawled inside the cover.

'To my biggest fan,

I'm surprised people even read my books, you wouldn't mind if the book signing was just us two, would you?'

It was signed Vlad Plasmius, and underneath the letter there was a number.

Danny's breath caught in his throat, should he called the number?

Did the mayor leave this here as a joke? Why would he do that? Danny frowned, if the mayor hadn't written this who did? Maybe the librarian. No.

Hesitation almost clouding his thoughts, Danny picked up his cellphone and punched in the number. The phone rang once, twice, three-

"Hello?"


	3. Vlad Plasmius and Danny Phantom

Vlad had headed straight home after giving that book to the young man, it made him slightly nervous that he had not only met one of his fans but he had also given his number to said fan, who for all he knew could've been a minor.

So Vlad was nervous, he was nervous because he had made a decision without taking any time to think it through, he was sure he would come to regret this when the young man called.

However Vlad wasn't expecting him to call so soon, he thought maybe it would take a few days before Danny noticed the note, or built up the courage to dial, but he was wrong the young man called close to an hour after he left the bookstore and he found himself staring at his vibrating phone, deciding whether or not to pick the phone up.

Consequences be damned, he quickly rescued the phone from buzzing it's way off of his desk.

"Hello?" He asked innocently into the phone. The line was silent for some time after he spoke, and he thought maybe he was too late and the call had dropped.

A quick rustle and a cough, brought to his attention that there was indeed someone on the other end of the line, "Um, h-hello. Is this...is this Vlad Plasmius?" Vlad chuckled at the familiar voice.

"It is indeed, I see you have acquired my number, what is it that you wish to hear from me?

"W-well. I, um-didn't know if this was a real number or not. So, uh yeah." He dished out lamely and Vlad held back a snort.

"Your name?"

Danny sputtered for a second before supplying weakly, "Danny, Danny Fenton."

Vlad froze, he had heard that name before, 'Fenton', but from where.

It couldn't be. No.

Be it just his luck that he takes a liking to a Fenton, especially the son of the bumbling idiot he calls a rival.

"I see." He spoke slowly, attempting to decide what on earth he was going to do about this unexpected and unfortunate situation. "Would you like to accompany me for lunch tomorrow?"

Danny gasped audibly into the phone, "Of course!"

Vlad smiled, "Then please meet me near the coffee shop tomorrow, be there no later than twelve-thirty, and Daniel?"

"Yes?" The young man almost whispered, paying no mind to the full use of his name.

"Don't be surprised." With a click he hung up and hung his head in his hands, he had absolutely no clue what to do now.

...

Danny fretted nervously. He was going to lunch with Vlad Plasmius! He could barely sleep through the night and now as he thought of finally meeting the author, his heart was slamming against his ribcage. He had pulled almost everything from his closet and was currently sitting in the middle of his wrecked room close to frustrated tears.

He quickly dialed Sam's number and waited anxiously for the goth girl to pick up.

"Danny?" Her voice drawled from the other line and Danny perked up immediately.

He put on his most steady voice and spoke up, "I need help." As if suddenly sobered up, Sam informed him quickly that she would be there shortly and ended the call with a click.

It was all of ten minutes before Sam was attempting to break down his bedroom door, "Give me a second."

Danny quickly swung open the door barely able to remain standing as his best friend grasped his cheeks, turning his head from side to side checking for injury. Once she realized there was none she reluctantly pulled back with a frown.

"What's wrong?" She asked quickly.

Danny pointed at the mass of clothes piled precariously on his bed. She scrunched her face and pushed the slightly taller teen further into his bedroom, catching the door with her foot and swinging it closed. "What the hell were you trying to do?"

Danny bit his lip and ran his hands through his hair in an act of frustration. "I'm going to lunch."

"With who?" Sam leered, wiggling her eyebrows causing Danny to chuckle lightly into a cough with a blush.

"Vlad Plasmius." He almost whispered and Sam gasped pulling him closer by his shoulders.

Grinning ear to ear, she came in on him as if she were going in for a kiss, "You mean that author that you're always gushing over?" Danny nodded.

"Somehow I got his number."

Sam plucked a sweater from the massive cloth mountain and raised a perfect eyebrow, "You think that's safe man? If you just stumbled upon his number?"

Danny shrugged, "It was in the cover of the book the mayor bought me."

"Wait!." Sam cried in confusion, "The mayor bought you a book?"

Danny nodded, flopping backwards to grasp his newly opened book and flash it at the other teen.

"Doesn't he never come out of his mansion though?"

The young man shrugged again, "I guess. I saw him in the bookstore yesterday."

"You met the mayor that never shows his face, Danny-"

"He was pretty hot." Danny mumbled.

Sam continued as if he hadn't said anything, "-And then you managed to snag a number from your favorite author." She finished in slight awe, running her fingers over the quickly scrawled note.

"Can you help?" Sam made a sour face and gripped the end of his t-shirt ripping it over his head, before shoving Danny's head through the navy blue turtle-neck in her hands. Flicking a strand of his hair out of his face, she sat back to get a good look at him. She quickly jumped up and tossed a pair of black pants at him followed by some black converse. She turned to him wiggling her fingers with a evil grin.

"Hair time!"

Roughly twenty-five minutes later, Danny was making his way downtown, nervously fingering his phone in his pocket. By the time he had made it to the designated meeting spot, he realized he was half an hour early. He rocked anxiously on the balls of his feet,and twisted his phone strap around his thumb while waiting. Danny glanced to his phone almost every thirty seconds, praying with his every ounce of faith that the author hadn't stood him up.

He was rewarded when a call of his name echoed around the corner of the snow slickened street block. He turned on his heel excitedly, not sure what to expect.

He however did not expect the man to be Vlad Masters. Danny swallowed thickly.

"Uh, Mr.Mayor?" He asked hesitantly, sure that he still had to wait.

The older man smirked, "I prefer Vlad." Danny nodded.

"It's coincidental seeing you here, huh?" The younger man said trying to break the ice with a nervous smile.

Vlad shook his head, "I'm not sure it's coincidence."

Danny looked confused, "Why not?"

"I called you here, my dear boy." Danny swallowed, it couldn't be. "I'm Vlad Plasmius."

Danny opened his mouth to retort but all that came out was a slight squawk, he hadn't seen this coming at all. Although he should have, the two sharing the same first name and all. However being as, well Danny as he was, he hadn't put two and two together.

"Are you alright, for second there, I believed you had turned into a feathered creature."

Danny gulped and nodded, "I-uh, yeah! I-mean, it's just a, um lot to handle!"

"You liked my books that much?" Vlad questioned and Danny looked up at the hesitant and nearly inaudible question.

Danny smiled broadly, "Of course! They are amazing! I love Phantom!"

"You know, Phantom was actually supposed to have a first name, but I couldn't come up with one." Danny lit up at the inside details to his favorite novel series. "However, I think that I found one." He continued opening the coffee shop door and holding it open for the younger man.

"Really?" Danny asked enthusiastically, "What is it?"

Vlad led him to a table nestled in a corner of the coffee shop, "It wouldn't be any fun if I told you. You can wait until the next book, right?"

"What?" Danny cried. "You mean it's not in this book?"

Vlad shook his head, causing the younger man to produce a look that would move even children to tears. Vlad chuckled darkly, "Fine, I'll tell." He beckoned Danny closer as if the name was a grave secret, well in their case it was.

"Danny Phantom." 

...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...

(A/N: If you got this far, thanks for reading this, please leave a comment, mwah! Love you!)


End file.
